Noah's Ark
is an artifact created and used by the Noah Family. It takes the form of a large, airborne cube that contains a city inside of it, as well as countless doors that those who control the Ark can use to go to any location in the world. One Ark, the White Ark, is currently in the hands of the Black Order, while the other, the recently made Black Ark, is in the hands of the Noah Family. Maitora is the one who created the technology and magic that make the ark work. History The Ark's Origin According to the account in Book of Genesis, there was a time when God looked down on the world and was sickened by how wicked humankind had become, and decided to drown the world in a Great Flood. He found, though, one man he felt was the most righteous man of that age and charged him with the duty of building an Ark to save his family and two of every animal on the planet. The flood came and went, and the Ark came to rest on Mount Ararat, where God then commanded Noah to go forth and replenish the world.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 28 As things played out with the Earl of Millennium, though, seven thousand years ago Noah and his kin fought a great war with the wielders of Innocence that resulted in the death of the Earl and the destruction of the planet in a great flood, chronicled in the Cube as the "Three Days of Darkness".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 183 After the death of the Earl, and after the flood waters receded, the twelve remaining members of the Noah Family went forth and repopulated the planet, making Noah's bloodline the ancestor strain of all humans.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 111 Since its creation, Noah's Ark has belonged to the Noah Family, though after the Fourteenth damaged it thirty-five years ago, making it inoperable to all but Allen Walker,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 183 the current Earl made a new Ark while Allen stole the old one, which is now in service to the Black Order. Specifically, the Noah Maitora, who represents the Noah Family's "Ability," is the one responsible for the technology that makes the Arks work.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray The Change Between Arks During his failed coup thirty-five years ago, Nea D. Campbell, the only person other than the Earl and Road Kamelot at the time who could control the Ark, damaged the control systems of the Old Ark, rendering it useless to the Noah Family and passing on his ability to control the Ark to a new person, Allen Walker.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 183 With his position in Edo compromised by Cross Marian hunting him down for his Ark's Akuma Egg, the Earl ordered Road to begin construction of a new Ark,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 52 simultaneously entrapping Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Lavi, Chaozii Han, Yu Kanda and Arystar Krory III in the old and starting the old Ark's destruction sequence to wipe out Lenalee (who, at that time, was a viable candidate for being the Heart).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Pages 72-73 Three hours later, the Earl began the final preparations,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 41 starting the creation of a new Ark, this one black, while the old ark, this one white, began to implode.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Pages 44-46 Before he could finish, Allen intervened,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Pages 77-80 resulting in the Earl's new Ark being incomplete, with 80% of the new Akuma Egg being lost.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 105 Allen then directed the new Ark back to the European Branch Headquarters, where the Black Order made the decision to use it to their advantage. The Two Arks There are now two Arks. The original Ark (the belongs to the Black Order since Allen's use of it, as it became "faulty" because of Nea's interference. Although anyone in the Order can walk into it, only Allen can create Gates at will and step into the Ark wherever he wishes.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 79 The Gates he creates can be used by anyone else afterwards. The second Ark (the was created by the earl and Maitora after he downloaded the original Ark into the new form. This downloading was mostly the effort of Road, though the Earl played an organ instrumental to it new Ark's completion in the final stages. However, the download of the Akuma Egg suffered an incomplete, and lost 80% due to the interference of Allen. It seems that this ark can be used by other members of the Noah family besides the earl, Road and Nea. Chapter 187: Tyki, Sheril and Maushyma appear with the ark while Road and the earl are heading to the European Branch. Chapter 223: The ark opens while the earl is deeply disturbed and presumably not in the mood to make decisions. Wisely says "let's go back to the earl" hinting that he opened the gate. Chapter 226: Tyki decides to return home with Allen and a gate opens under him at the same time, hinting that he opened it. Structure To be completed Controlling The Ark The original Ark could be controlled by the Earl, Road, and Nea, the fourteenth Noah. After he betrayed the Noah, though, Nea passed on his ability to control the Ark to Allen, also making it impossible for the Earl and Road to control it. The Ark is now controlled using a song that only Allen, Nea and Nea's brother, Mana Walker, understand, Mana having taught Allen and the special, musical notes the tune is sung/played to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Page 124-127 After practising, Allen discovered that he doesn't need the piano within Nea's special room to control the Ark; he can open new Ark Gates by reciting the lyrics of the song to himself, though he can only make Ark Gates to places he has been to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 77 All Gates in the outside world are numbered, and walking through them leads one to the Mediterranean-style city within the Ark. From there, walking through another door that connects to an established Gate teleports the person walking through to wherever the Gate was opened at, no matter how far away it is from the previous Gate's location.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Pages 76-77 Access to the Gates from the outside world can be controlled by anyone using the corresponding doors within the Ark, with established Ark Gates capable of being activated and deactivated by opening and closing the corresponding door, respectively, within the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 164 Using this principle, the Order regulates the Gates and access to them by keeping the doors of Gates that are not in use closed, and by only opening the doors at certain times. Even when the Gates are deactivated, their location is marked by a series of concentric circles with a number in the center that marks it with the corresponding door within the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 162 To prevent infiltration, the Order also assigns a specific number code to each person that they are to trace on the palm of the person guarding the Gate, and no one can be let through if they do not know their numerical code.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 157 In addition to making Gates, Allen can also destroy Gates using the magic command "Arda."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Pages 188-189 After Allen escaped from confinement and from Apocryphos, he opened the Gate one more time to escape from the Black Order, and then claiming that he will not rely on the Ark again. Since then, the Order has continued to rely on the Ark to ease their increased workload, though they cannot create new Gates and can only rely on preexisting ones. Trivia * In the Genesis in the Bible, Noah's Ark is the vessel built by Noah following the command of God which would allow him, his family and two representatives of each animal species to survive the great flood. * An Ark, in its most basic sense is a vessel, an object that can contain things or people. References Navigation Category:Items Category:Places